Caught
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie and Damon drivel.


**This is just a short one shot. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think as I am suffering writers block for my multi chapter that is on the go at the moment. **

**I own nothing.**

Caught!

Bonnie smiled as Damon's arm tightened around her waist pulling her into his chest. Damon started to kiss Bonnie's ear and work his way down her delicate neck.

Bonnie and Damon had been together for 2 months now and it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. They had talked about it when they had gone out on their first date that they didn't want to share their relationship with the others just yet for the simple reason that it was interfere.

Damon had been a complete gentleman and that had surprised Bonnie, in the end she had to seduce him! Since that night 2 weeks ago when Bonnie had opened the door for them to go on a date dressed to kill Damon had been putty in her hands. They had spent every night sleeping and other things together but it was getting harder to hide it from the rest.

The last two weeks it felt that a supernatural convention had been in town. Nearly every other night something had decided to inhabit the town and its residents. It must be due to Halloween being next week.

Bonnie and Damon were very nearly caught last week when they had turned up after an emergency call from Elena, they had just finished making love and were wrapped in each other's arms as the call had come and dashed to the shower to wash the smell of sex off each other. They had fun in the shower but were restricted by time. They arrived at the scene Damon having flown there Bonnie arriving 10 minutes later by car. Some demon had taken position of the clock tower and the hands were whirling around at a stupid speed. As they stood there discussing what it was and what spell Bonnie needed to get rid of it Stefan started to sniff the air.

"Damon. Why do you smell like coconut? In fact why do you smell like Bonnie? " Stefan asked

Bonnie held her breath waiting for Damon's answer "I picked up a new shower gel last week, Bonnie said it made your skin really soft, want to feel?" Damon held his arm out to Stefan with a smirk. Stefan just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Damon nearly let out a sigh of relief but managed to hold it in as he saw his witch cast her spell. The power that filled her was intoxicating, when they finished and all headed to the boarding house Damon walking closely behind Bonnie. Nobody noticed. Bonnie yawned and told them that she needed to get home as the spell had taken allot out of her. Stefan offered to drive her Bonnie thanked him and when she got home into her bedroom a very turned on Damon was in her bed. They had made love for the rest of the night and well into the next morning.

Bonnie wiggled herself a little deeper into Damon's embrace Damon moaned with pleasure. That fast turned to a groan as Bonnie's phone rang. She reached for it and saw that it was Elena. What now couldn't these supernatural beings arrived during the day! Just as she answered her phone Damon's started to flash. Thankfully after an earlier incident when Bonnie had picked her phone up to Elena and Stefan had rung Damon's phone, Damon had a distinctive ring tone for Stefan and it could be heard in the back ground. Damon always left his phone on silent when they were together.

That incident had been explained away that Bonnie and Damon had run into one another. They were not sure if they were believed or not but nobody said anything.

"Elena" Bonnie said Damon had gone out of the window to answer his call from Stefan.

"Bonnie you need to come right away a warlock and a vampire are tearing up the town" Bonnie almost sighed.

"Ok, I just need to shower and I will be there"

Bonnie jumped out of bed and into the shower, Damon close behind her.

Bonnie was pale and she had decided a few weeks ago that she needed a bit of colour so she had started using self tan. She had gone to the salon and had some lessons now she had a lovely summer kissed tan. Damon had noticed told her she looked beautiful but he thought she was beautiful all the time.

They had their shower with different scented shower gel ( Damon now kept one of everything at her house) Bonnie quickly dried herself applied her tinted body lotion to keep the tan up, washed her hands very thoroughly and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Black t-shirt, black jeans, black leather jacket and biker boots. Damon came out of the bathroom and got dressed nearly identical to Bonnie. Neither had realised that the more time they spent together the more they dressed and acted alike. Damon had brought the jacket and boots for Bonnie when they had been at the mall the other week. He had a ring in his pocket to match his. He wasn't going to turn her he just wanted to give her something special. He was saving it for her birthday next week. What a day for a witch to have a birthday 31st October!

Bonnie arrived last. Stefan and Elena raised an eyebrow at her dress but said nothing. They stood together and Damon started to explain something but the rest were only looking at him strangely.

"What?" Damon asked as he took in the looks from the whole group. Stefan's brooding forehead was replaced by a smile. Elena's eyebrow was raised and Meredith had a smirk on her face but Bonnie. Bonnie's face looked mortified.

Stefan looked at Damon and could barely contain his laughter. "Since when do you tan Damon?"

"What?" Damon asked again. Elena fished a makeup mirror out and showed him. His face was a sun kissed brown.

"Now hold out your hands" Meredith told him

Damon did and saw that his palms were going orange. Damon looked around the group and then back at Bonnie he held his hand out to her and she took it, he pulled her towards him and looked sheepishly around the rest of the group. "Caught "he stated and kissed Bonnie on the lips.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
